


he has fallen in love.

by fkeyouout



Series: wild violets and vanilla and cinnamon. [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkeyouout/pseuds/fkeyouout
Summary: in which just blurry slowly becomes blurry, tyler and josh.





	he has fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> for joshlerhc.

first, there was blurry.

blurry was never one for celebrating his own birthday, because why would on earth anybody wish to celebrate getting older, and another year closer to inevitable death? it seemed redundant, and an unmistakable waste of time that could be spent more efficiently on something that was actually important. but clearly, his half-stoned, half-inebriated friends didn't see it the same way, which is how, on the night of his 24th birthday, he had found himself stood in the middle of a sleazy strip club.

not that he was necessarily complaining.

"b!" one of his friends called out in a drunken slur, an arm being sloppily slung over his shoulder and damn near spilling the whole glass of unidentifiable liquor that it held down his shirt, "cheer the fuck up, dude. it's your birthday, and y'only turn 24 once."

blurry raised an amused eyebrow, yet shrugged off the draping arm anyway. "s'not a thing people say. it's y'only turn _21_ once."

"whatever, dude," the blonde scoffed, stumbling slightly and nudging blur in the side, "y'can stop moping around now, 'cause we've got ya a surprise."

blurry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the predictable cliché.

"a surprise?" he sighed with a tilt of the head, as if he wasn't already aware of what was coming.

sometimes it was just easier for everyone if he entertained their senseless ideas, rather than attempting to escape the inescapable. 

the confirmation came in the form of a drunken laugh ringing in his hears even above the pounding music, and amongst the cheers of the rest of the rowdy group, blurry was being pushed in the direction of one of the 'private' rooms; separated from the club only by a wine red, faux-velvet curtain that he dipped behind with the previously restrained roll of his eyes.

blurry slumped down into the chair in the centre of the dimmed room, legs sprawled open lazily and a hand distractedly running through his hand, twisting a single strand between his fingers as he began to contemplate the seedy set-up; regardless of the luxurious external appearance, all of these places were the same, and he couldn't imagine anyone deserving that kind of treatment.

the sliding open of the curtain interrupted his thoughts and grasped at his undivided attention; gaze flickering over to the so-called 'surprise' and catching immediately, captivated stare unable to even contemplate shifting from the boy that appeared in front of him with a shy smile playing on his pouty lips.

he had fluffed up, somewhat curly locks, wide fawn-eyes that were almost too damn adorable for someone with his job title, a perfect little pixie nose and strikingly white, sheer ruffled panties hugging his perky ass tightly, with a set of matching garters and thigh highs peeking out from beneath his silky robe.

god damn.

maybe the surprise wasn't so bad after all.

"hey, cutie," the brunette smirked with a bite of his bottom lip coyly, honeyed voice even sweeter than blurry's expectation.

"shouldn' i be th'one callin' you that?" blurry asked, face stoic as ever as he swiped his thumb along his lip. 

he shrugged gracefully, leaning over to brush those kissable lips so briefly across blurry's ear. "you can call me whatever y'like, daddy."

"they got y'lines written down f'ya here, kid? same script f'everyone?" blurry scoffed with an amused quirk of his lips, voice low against the brunette's neck.

he shifted to settle on blurry's lap, thick thighs pressed against either side of his hips and a dainty hand trailing down his chest teasingly, before humming "what, you don't like it?"

maybe he didn't like _it,_ it being the cheap whore act that was essentially a requirement of working in such a place, but blurry did like _him,_ and he'd be damned if he left without finding out more about the sinfully sweet stranger looking at him with lust-lidded eyes and grinding down softly against his crotch.

"no, 'cause it's an act. s'fake," blur retorted bluntly, eyes still tracing every minuscule detail of the brunette's face. "what's y'name, beautiful? _y'real name."_

he rolled his eyes with a smile, head shaking but no stilling in his slow movements.

"'m not supposed to tell you that."

"why?"

"job confidentiality.. and what if you're like.. a murderer or somethin', huh?" he teased, a golden sounding giggle matched with his tone of voice in terms of radiance filtering from between his lips and the smooth material of his robe sliding down to expose the smooth skin of his chest.

_a murderer._

this kid was cute.

"even 'f i was a murderer," blurry smirked, head tilted with another appreciative gaze over the brunette, "'d never kill y'pretty lil' face. what a waste."

his dimpled cheeks flushed the same shade as the room's decor, and he averted his gaze shyly, clearly unused to the genuine compliments.

"tyler," he murmured quietly following a few beats of silence between the two of them, his syrupy-sweet tone cutting the air like a knife. "my name is tyler." 

"pretty."

"now, y'want this strip tease or not?" tyler asked, delicate fingers working to swiftly slide the robe off fully and tossing it to the side with a sleepy sigh; the cracks in his fictitious, work persona beginning to become more noticeable with each passing second.

blurry hummed in mock contemplation, shifting his hands to rest on each side of tyler's itty-bitty waist as though they were made to be there, and asked, "how 'bout y'give me a kiss and y'number instead?"

bashful smile painting itself on his lips once more, tyler purred, "i'll get fired if i kiss you."

"then let me take y'on a date instead. can kiss me 's much as y'want then."

exactly two weeks, four dates and probably hundreds of kisses later, tyler quit his job.

and just blurry became blurry and tyler.

# ~

tyler met josh, then with a striking ruby-red set of curls on top of his head that reminded him of the unusual yet comforting hue of blurry's eyes, not long after his and blurry's one-year anniversary.

every saturday morning, without fail in a routine that was ingrained in his mind, tyler made the trip to the cozy coffee shop only a short walk from their first apartment to pick up morning drinks for the two of them; a sugar-less and cream-less black coffee for blur, and a syrupy-sweet caramel frappuccino for himself which would always induce the same debate with the older man as he complained that the concept of morning coffee wasn't a thing if you weren't actually drinking coffee, to which tyler would always shut him up with a kiss despite the bitter taste lingering on his lips.

and as opposed to tyler's weekly visit, josh had only been in that coffee shop as a one-off visit while the nearby starbucks was undergoing construction.

tyler still liked to claim it was fate that they met that day, especially in spite of josh's mocking gags at the cliché.

he also still liked to claim that their whole accidental, and slightly awkward first meeting was actually thanks to blurry, because if blurry hadn't been so annoyingly impatient that morning, then tyler never would've been frantically rushing around and blur's scolding hot black coffee never would've ended up colliding messily with josh's chest; both burning his skin with a slight grimace and soaking his white band t-shirt to the point in which it was barely recognisable. 

"fuck.. _oh my god,_ i'm so sorry," tyler stuttered in panic, one hand still clutching the tray of destroyed drinks and the other slapping over his mouth in shock as the realisation of what he'd done to the poor stranger in front of him.

" _god,_ i'm just.. fuckin' clumsy and i was rushing and-"

"it's fine, seriously," josh assured, though the slightly pained scrunch of his nose as he patted down the damp fabric of his now see-through shirt said otherwise.

"i'm sorr-"

"stop apologising, dude," he interrupted, hand reaching out for a napkin from the nearby display and flashing tyler an amused smile.

it would've been a lie to say that very smile hadn't made tyler's heart stutter a little.

it was the complete opposite of blurry's smile.

while blurry's smiles were one of his favourite things in the world in their own distinct way, usually consisting of teasing quirks of his reddened lips and near-devilish smirks that left tyler's knees going weak beneath him, the red-haired boys beaming smile was something he hadn't seen before; blindingly white teeth on full display, barely-there dimples making an appearance and his tongue poking between his teeth in the most captivating way.

ignoring the very obvious fact that his flushed cheeks were burning, from both embarrassment and the fact that the coffee-drenched stranger was undeniably attractive, tyler attempted to return the smile and cleared his throat. "i uh, i know you said stop apologising but i'm seriously sorry. your shirt is kind of.. _ruined."_

"s'okay, really," josh promised once more, beaming smile dimming ever so slightly into a more gentle one, with his eyes crinkling at the corners adorably. "never really liked this shirt anyway."

it also would've been a lie to say that tyler wasn't instantly mesmerised by the red-haired boy and his pretty smile and charming attitude, and that he didn't feel a pang of guilt run straight through his heart at those very thoughts when blurry's face flashed through his mind. 

with a soft giggle at the comment, tyler continued with a signal to his spilled drinks "..can i get you a drink? to make up for it? i mean.. i need to get a new order anyway so.."

"yeah, that'd.. that'd be great, thanks. i'll just take a black coffee, but not on my shirt this time," he joked, one hand running through his hair absentmindedly. "i'm josh, by the way."

a plain black coffee.

just like blurry.

"tyler," he hummed in response, cheeks flushing almost as bright as the colour of josh's hair at the jesting remark. only a few passing beats of silence later, tyler added with a bite of his lip, "would it be totally weird if i offered to give you a replacement shirt too? at least to wear until you get home. my apartment is only like.. 10 minutes away from here and you must feel gross wearing that and i still feel awful about it so-"

"not weird at all, dude," josh smiled, a hint of hope and mutual attraction glinting in his eyes. "i'd appreciate that, seriously."

"okay, cool. so i'll.. uh, just get our drinks and then we can go."

and when tyler returned to the apartment that morning with three drinks in his tray instead of two, and a pretty boy trailing behind him, blurry had only looked on quietly with an inquisitive look.

but neither of them noticed the way josh's face fell briefly as they greeted each other with a kiss.

# ~

tyler and josh soon became inseparable.

if josh wasn't working one of his shifts at the guitar centre only a short drive away from the couple's apartment, then he was with tyler; watching endless movies on netflix, as well as excitably convincing both tyler and blurry to watch the x-files series from start to finish with him at the weekends, chattering incessantly about their shared love of just about everything, from music and bands to food and their favourite places to visit downtown, and even spending days out at said places whenever blurry had to leave for work.

and maybe it seemed a little strange, how close the two younger boys had became over only the span of a couple of months, and how they seemingly acted as though they were in a relationship minus the sexual aspect, but blurry couldn't bring himself to mind.

not only was josh the perfect distraction for tyler whenever blur was busy and unable to occupy him fully, but his presence made the brunette undeniably happy, and tyler's happiness was all blurry had cared about since day one.

so really, blurry wasn't surprised in the slightest at the conversation tyler had kickstarted one night as they lay in bed together, only half-watching a crappy indie movie on low volume; tyler's head tucked into the crook of blurry's neck, anxious hands tangling in the material of his hoodie, legs intertwined like a puzzle beneath the sheets and blurry's hands tracing inattentive patterns along tyler's exposed back.

"..b?" tyler hummed, voice almost as whisper as he peered up at blurry in the dim lighting of their bedroom.

"hm?" blurry responded with a low, indicative noise, sleep-lidded gaze trailing to match tyler's own fawn-eyed stare questioningly.

"i, uh.." he began, trailing off into nothing but a quiet lull once more with a bite of his bottom lips and a one-shouldered shrug. "it's embarrassing."

that certainly caught blurry's attention.

tyler was usually always shamelessly open with things he wished to discuss.

free hand reaching up to cup tyler's warm cheek comfortingly, blurry murmured softly "wha'is it, pup? y'haven't gotta be embarrassed."

cheeks flushing a deep, rosy red shade at the pet name that without fail made him weak beneath blurry's stare every damn time, tyler asked quietly, "have y'ever.. like.. thought about sleeping with someone.. other than _just_ me?"

"like.. _cheatin'_ on'ya?" blurry inquired, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at both the vagueness of the brunette's question and where the conversation was headed.

"no, _no.._ like.." he dismissed, gaze flickering away apprehensively as his fingers tangled tighter in the material of blurry's hoodie, "..me _and_ someone else."

and that definitely wasn't what he'd been expecting tyler to say.

not that he was necessarily complaining, _again._

an eyebrow suddenly quirking in tyler's direction, blur smirked in amusement, "so, _a threesome._ why, pup? what'ya got in mind?"

"s'just.. i've seen the way josh looks at you.. _at us.._ sometimes," tyler purred, slipping away from blurry's hold to nuzzle his face closer to the older man's neck with a slow kiss to his skin. "don't blame him for looking at y'that way but i just thought it might be.. _fun.._ you like j, right?"

"mhm," blurry hummed in agreement, head resting on top of tyler's own and a hand holding his waist in a comforting move.

josh was a good kid.

and of course, he thought josh was attractive, but that was a simple fact. 

not a threat to his relationship with tyler in any way.

"y'already mentioned this to josh?" blur inquired, voice muffled as he pressed a kiss into tyler's soft mess of bed hair. "seems like y'got this figured out already."

"no, wanted to ask y'first," tyler murmured sleepily, his trail of languid kisses continuing with a low hum. "didn't want y'to think i'm trying to replace you or somethin', y'know? 'cause i love you, more than anything."

"i love y'too, kitten. so if it makes y'happy, y'can talk to him 'bout it, yeah?"

"yeah, okay," tyler smiled contently, placing a final tender kiss in place just beside blurry's adam's apple, "tomorrow."

# ~

unsurprisingly, a blushing, flustered josh had agreed to join them for 'one night' only.

but that night as the three of them lay tangled beneath the sheets, tired and sweaty and an unidentifiable feeling washing over them, with josh asleep on one side of blurry's chest and tyler resting tiredly on the other as his fingers raked through the red-haired boy's messy curls soothingly, blurry had noticed the longing glint in his boyfriend's eyes.

the same look that he wore around blurry himself.

and as he gazed down at josh too, with his palm resting above blur's thumping heart and his eyelashes fluttering and his handsome face painted with serenity as he slept, blurry realised that maybe he didn't want josh to leave either.

so one day and a five hour long conversation later, blurry and tyler became blurry, tyler and josh.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks and love to everyone who comments/kudos/reads.  
> ♥️


End file.
